In this project we are investigating the route(s) by which peroxisomal proteins are transported from their site(s) of synthesis to the peroxisomes. Peroxisomal proteins are being fractionated and antibodies raised against them. These antibodies will be used in conjunction with in vivo pulse/chase labeling and cell fractionation techniques to trace the intracellular transport pathway(s). Additional experiments concern the exact site(s) of synthesis and manner of integration into the peroxisomes. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Lazarow, P.B. 1976. Rat liver peroxisomes oxidize palmitoyl-coenzyme A. J. Cell Biol. 70:87a. Lazarow, P.B. 1977. Metabolism of H2O2 and fatty acids by rat liver peroxisomes: implications for ethanol detoxification. Thurman, J.R. Williamson, H. Drott and B. Chance, eds.) Academic press, New York, in press.